Cross-Breed
by Bonnie from Freddy's
Summary: Thorin and his company are on their way to The Lonely Mountain, but there is one small problem. The way things are going, they will have to travel through the territory of a new enemy. Gandalf offers to ask a friend of his to help, but Thorin refuses. When Gandalf sends for his friend anyway, what will happen? This story will have two endings.
1. Intro

{Alatariel's POV}

I listened to the footsteps receding from my cell as I dragged myself into a corner. Taking in feverish breaths, I rubbed my hands over my arms in an attempt to warm myself. The square cut window in the wall didn't help, as it let in the chilled night air. I went to get up, to look at the night sky, and stopped short with a gasp.

Forgetting my current condition, I had moved my lower half. I noticed with a gasp, a little trickle of blood traveling alongside my leg. I gritted my teeth against the pain that followed, the soreness an insistent reminder of what was now a past ordeal. Pushing myself back against the wall, I silently wept, my tears droplets of silver against the alabaster skin of my face, streaming from eyes of cerulean blue.

Uncle had been right when he said dwarves had no respect for other races, especially elves. He said that, when imprisoned, they would trade anything for their freedom. What he forgot to mention was that included the virginity of an innocent elf maiden.

(30 years later)

An owl called into what was the remainders of the night. A fox darted through the trees, his nose to the ground, following the trail of his hopeful dinner of rabbit. A mouse ducked for cover as the fox went by. None noticed the figure standing alone in the dark.

Not tall enough to be human or of elvish descent, yet not short enough to be dwarvish or a hobbit, you had to look hard to notice them in the shadows. And that was how they wanted it. To be hidden, and only be found by those who knew where they were or knew where to look.

They stood by the remainders of a fire, the embers dimmed to almost nothing. A horse stood nearby, his fur black as night. He did not eat or sleep, but he kept his gaze on the figure, his ears twitching about. Some might say he was under a spell of sorts. However, only a certain few would know that the horse knew, yes knew, that he was to be quiet in this moment of time.

For the figure was listening. Ears trained in the dark, the only movement was the occasional tilt of the head, and then stillness. This continued until the sky started to lighten with the oncoming sun, the beacon of life. Soon, the sky was a pale pink and the clouds were streaked with red.

This seemed to please the figure, for they turned their head in the direction of the horse, and let out a low whistle. The steed walked to her, and proceeded to gently bump the figure's back with his nose before lowering his head to graze.

Crouching, the figure watched as the sun rose. As the yellow orb broke over the horizon, the figure pulled back the hood of their cloak. Their hair was short, shaved almost to the scalp, save for the top, which was longer, and when laid flat against their head almost reached their ear. An unusual hair-style for someone of Middle Earth.

With the light of the sun warming their face, the figure stood. They looked to the stallion grazing at their feet, and ran a loving hand through his mane.

"Well _melon,_ I think it is time we were on our way." At the sound of his master's voice, the horse raised its head, chewing the rest of his meal. While tacking the horse, the figure kept glancing around, still unsure of their surroundings. Upon mounting the horse, the figure's attention was caught by a morning dove flying through the trees. With a huff the horse was urged into a canter, and the two travellers disappeared from view as they tore through the forest. Enough time had been lost. Now it had to be regained.


	2. Chapter 1

The only thing that disturbed the cool evening was the stream of smoke rings that floated to the sky. One, a ship, another, a butterfly. An arrow flew through the butterfly and the winged creature disappeared with a puff of smoke.

The creator of these smoke rings sat against a rock, deep in thought. Thorin had insisted that he wait until after the meeting with the other dwarf lords to start travelling. It was a troubling decision. Because of their lack of time, they would have to travel in the general vicinity of a possible enemy, one that could cause trouble in the future. If Thorin and his company had started traveling earlier and skipped the meeting altogether, they would have a few extra months they could use to go around this enemy at a safe distance.

The wizard huffed as he blew smoke from his mouth. Even though things seemed hopeless, not all was lost. There was someone who could help them, someone who knew this enemy well.

"You are quiet," a husky voice broke Gandalf's train of thought. He looked up at the dwarf standing in front of him. He doubted that Thorin, with his stubborn nature, would allow her to join them until they arrived at the mountain.

"Something is on your mind," Thorin stated. Gandalf stood.

"Yes, something is. And it is a personal matter, for your ears only," The wizard whispered to Thorin, stealing a glance at the rest of the company. Thankfully no one was looking their way. Thorin nodded in the direction of a group of trees that served as a good hiding place. The screech of a nighthawk echoed through the night as Gandalf and Thorin made their way into the trees.

"What troubles you?" The dwarf asked.

"Many things, but most of all, your decision to start travelling at a later date," Gandalf pointed the mouth end of his pipe at Thorin as he said this.

"I do not see how that should trouble you. We still have enough time to get to the mountain. If we are not captured on our journey," Thorin assured the wizard.

"That is exactly what worries me. With the amount of time we do have, in order to reach the mountain before Durin's Day, we have to travel through enemy territory."

"What enemy? Elves? Orcs?" Now Thorin seemed worried.

"Neither. This is a more violent enemy. One that I would do well to avoid if I were you."

"What is this enemy called?"

"All I can say, is that I am not as knowledgeable about this enemy as I would like to be," Thorin sighed and turned away, facing a small den that was nestled in some trees nearby.

"However, I do have a friend who is," Gandalf said behind his pipe. He blowed smoke from his mouth as Thorin turned to face him.

"They would be around thirty miles west as the crow flies at this time of year," the wizard reasoned.

"No," Thorin's response was quick. "I am already risking the life of a hobbit on this journey. I do not need to risk another," Thorin moved towards Gandalf.

"It wouldn't be a risk. She lives in the Wilds year round. A journey to the Lonely Mountain would be easy for her."

"Her? A woman living in the Wilds?" Thorin chuckled. "Let me guess, she is traveling with a group of Men who know their way through those dangerous territories?"

"In fact she has been living alone in the Wilds for the past fifteen years. And I would watch my tongue with her if I were you, Thorin Oakenshield. She is not someone you want to get on the bad side of. Last I checked she is fast with a sword," Gandalf warned the dwarf.

"Unfortunately for her, her speed with a sword will not change my mind. She is not coming with us," Thorin walked past Gandalf and out of the grove. Gandalf watched him go, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips. If there was one thing that would drive him mad, it would be the stubbornness of dwarves, even if it proved to be helpful in some cases.

Boisterous laughter erupted from outside the grove, and curiosity took over. Gandalf peeked out from the grove and saw the brothers Fili and Kili laughing hysterically at something. Gandalf shook his head and stepped out of the grove. He made his way back to the rock he was sitting at earlier. He sat against it once again, and took a draw from his pipe, only to find that it was out. Taking out his pick, he began to clean the old leaf from the bowl.

"Is everything alright?" a voice said next to him.

"Everything is fine Bilbo. It is just the stubbornness of dwarves that might be the downfall of this company," Gandalf said under his breath. He now packed some new leaf in the bowl and lit it.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bilbo asked politely.

"Not give us the constant reminder of how much you miss your armchair," Gandalf said as he gave Bilbo a look. Bilbo gave a slight chuckle and nodded, his lips forming a tight line. At this moment, Gandalf now almost regretted bringing him on this journey. But then again, the hobbit needed to get out of his hobbit hole and go on an adventure. He was part Took for goodness sakes! It was in his blood.

"Gandalf? Are you alright?" Gandalf refocused, and looked at Bilbo, who was watching him quizzically.

"I am fine Bilbo. Just, drifting off," the wizard gave a smile. Bilbo returned it, the awkwardly put his hands together.

"I'm just going...to…" Bilbo nodded, and started walking back to the group. As soon as his back was turned, Gandalf's smile dropped from his face.

He needed to do something about Thorin. He wasn't going to let him risk the fate of the entire company instead of including one more person.

Something fluttered in the tree next to him. He looked over to see a nighthawk, possibly the one from earlier. It watched him with steady eyes. Glancing at the company, Gandalf walked over to the grove again. The hawk followed, perching in a tree above him. It twisted its head around, studying him in that strange way birds do. Gandalf found a birch tree, and gently pulled off a piece of the outer bark. He began searching for a writing utensil in his robes when he spotted the remainders of a fire from a previous traveller. He bent down, and found a thin piece of charcoal, perfect for writing. After finding a flat rock, he began to write on the bark.

Driven by curiosity, the hawk hopped from branch to branch, going farther down the tree, curious as to what the wizard was doing. He even flew down to sit next to the rock Gandalf was writing on, tilting its head from side to side.

When Gandalf was done writing, he gave the hawk a quick sideways glance, and quietly held out his arm. The bird immediately hopped to it. Gandalf began whispering to the bird.

The bird stilled, save for blinking, as it listened to Gandalf, the wizard's words telling it what it must do. When Gandalf finished, the bird hopped from his arm to the rock, grabbed the piece of bark, and flew off into the night.

Gandalf knew that Thorin wouldn't be pleased with what he had done. But Gandalf wasn't going to let the dwarf prince march his company into the hands of an enemy, not when it could be prevented.

* * *

A few days later, the hawk found it's target.

The horse and rider were running as if they were being chased. Making great speed, they hurried through the valley they currently travelled, crossing shallow streams and weaving through rocks the size of troll heads. The sun was close to setting.

Upon reaching the forest, all three travellers stopped to rest. The sun was dipped halfway behind the horizon.

The rider dismounted their horse, patting it's strong neck. As they began to unpack, the hawk flew down from it's perch.

Startled by the bird, the horse jumped, and stood tensely. He snorted at the bird, swiveling his ears.

Said bird was now perched on a fallen log, whose one branch mimicked a skeleton's hand. Sitting on one of the fingers, the bird watched them.

The rider studied the bird. This was a night hawk, they saw. They were confused, as to why the bird was awake at this time, when the sun had not yet set. Why had it landed so close to them? The rider surmised that this bird was sent here by someone, someone with a message, for the first thing they noticed, was the bark enclosed in the bird's beak.

Quietly walking to the bird, the rider grabbed hold of the bark. The bird let go and screeching once, took off into the trees.

The rider chuckled. Having read the note on the bark, they now looked to the east. The note on the bark read:

' _Come to Bear Hollow. Your assistance is needed.'_

They had recognized the handwriting, and luckily for Gandalf, Bear Hollow was just over the next hill. The rider would be there the next day.


	3. Chapter 2

The sun was breaking over the horizon as the dwarves broke camp.

Thorin was walking around and helping the dwarves pack their gear and provisions onto the horses from Beorn. Gandalf stood by his own horse, watching the tree line.

While this looked normal, it made Thorin curious. It seemed as if Gandalf was waiting for something. Or someone. Now that Thorin thought about it, Gandalf had been acting strange since their conversation the night before. He would have to confront him about it while they were travelling.

"Thorin," the prince turned his head to see Bofur standing next to him.

"We've finished packing. We're ready to go," Thorin nodded.

"Mount your horses. We are leaving now," Thorin called to the group, as he made his way to his horse.

"Not yet," Gandalf walked to Thorin.

"We should wait until the sun has fully risen."

"We will have more time if we leave now," Thorin attempted to reason with the wizard.

"The entrance to Mirkwood is not that far from here, and I will not enter that forest when shadows still cross the ground," The ferocity with which Gandalf said this startled Thorin. He sounded sincere, and Thorin would rather have had Gandalf in the company than out.

"We will wait until the sun has risen," Thorin said, eyeing Gandalf. The company groaned audibly.

"We should set up a watch until then," Gloin offered. The company agreed.

"Whose first?" Oin asked.

"Us," Fili and Kili said in unison. Thorin nodded at them. They nodded back, and jogged to the tree-line. The rest of the company milled around, disappointed that they weren't leaving immediately.

Back at the tree-line, Fili and Kili were conversing.

"Do you think there's something going on between Gandalf and Thorin?" Kili asked his brother.

"Why do you think that?'

"There was quite a bit of tension between them just now," Kili mused.

"Hmm."

"I was worried that they would start arguing. Uncle does what he wants."

"Hmm. I think Gandalf has realized that by now. Remember that time when…" Fili trailed off when he realized Kili wasn't listening to him. He was moving down a little trail, staring adamantly into the forest.

"Kili?" Fili called to his brother. Kili didn't respond. Fili moved to his brothers side.

"Kili. Kili," he shook his brother's shoulder.

"Shh."

"What's wrong?"

"I just heard a horse."

"In the woods?"

"Yes."

"How could you te-" Fili cut off mid-sentence as a neigh sounded in the woods. It was distant, but echoed incredibly. The brothers looked back to the rest of the company, but it seemed no one else had heard the phantom horse. Looking at each other, they nodded, and started into the forest.

They stalked through the woods, not following any path, eyes scanning the trees for movement and the ground for tracks. They didn't need to look at each other for confirmation. They had worked together long enough to not need assistance.

About five minutes later they stopped at a tree to talk. Confusion was obvious.

"What's going on?" Kili asked his brother.

"Not sure. I don't know if this is wild horse or if it has a rider."

"If it has a rider, who is it?" Kili wondered aloud.

"And will they hurt us?" Fili added.

Another neigh echoed through the forest. Turning to look, they could barely see even the trees through the shadows.

Then they heard hoofbeats.

Fili heard them first. He tapped Kili's shoulder and pointed in their direction. They were faint, and were growing louder.

Moving behind the tree, Kili watched the trees further in the wood. He now noticed a path, one that was partially hidden by the undergrowth. Wind blew through the canopy and caused the branches to sway. Kili growled under his breath. When the wind died, the horse and rider came into view.

The horse trotted to a stop a little farther down the trail from the brothers. The rider was wearing a long cloak with a large hood pulled up, blocking their face. They looked around, stroking the horse's neck.

They looked as if they were going to turn the horse around, when the steed spotted the twins, and snorted.

The rider's head followed the horse's gaze, and found the brothers. They urged the horse into a gallop.

Blinded by fear, the brothers turned and sprinted to the treeline. The rider was still far off. They had a small window of time. They burst through the treeline, yelling a warning.

"Thorin! Gandalf! Dark Rider! Dark Rider!," The company sprang into action, running to their horses and grabbing their weapons. Thorin pulled Orcrist from its sheath. Gandalf only gripped his staff. He knew there was no harm. If this was a Nazgûl, he would have felt it.

It seemed as if a life age passed before the horse and rider came into view. The shadows from the trees gave them a sinister look.

The rider's cloak billowed around them as the horse came to a stop. The steed was pitch black; not a single white hair speckled his coat. It snorted heavily at the company. Thorin tightened his hold on his sword.

"Who are you?" Thorin demanded. The rider shifted in the saddle. Their head tilted up a bit, and the bottom half of their face was illuminated by the rising sun. The rider was looking at Gandalf. They dismounted their horse.

"Who are you?" Thorin asked again, pointing Orcrist at the stranger's throat as they approached. Their hood they were wearing was large enough that it shielded their face from easy view. They glanced at the sword, then using two fingers, gently pushed the blade away from their neck. Then they pulled their hood back .

Met with audible gasps, the stranger ran a hand through their hair as Gandalf stepped forward.

"I had a feeling it was you, Elwing," the wizard patted the stranger's shoulder as he went to stand behind her. Thorin spent a minute taking in her features, and who could blame him?

Her hair was shaved on the sides save for the top, bleached from apparent constant time in the sun. Her eyes were two different colors, the left one chocolate brown, and the right one cerulean blue. She had a small bull ring through the septum of her nose. Her skin was an alabaster white, and most of her visible skin, which included her neck, arms, and face, sported scars. One thing that Thorin couldn't help but notice was that this stranger was taller than him, by just a few inches.

There was something else about this stranger. Something that stuck out in Thorin's mind, even though he couldn't place it. The way this stranger held herself. The way her ears pointed just a little, how her skin wasn't tanned and seemed to glow like moonlight, even though it was evident she spent the majority of her time in the sun. Her name too, Elwing.

"You forgot to mention she was part Elf," Thorin mused, a hint of annoyance in his voice. Elwing raised her eyebrows in obvious surprise.

"What is the surprise for?" Thorin asked.

"Normally the first thing people notice is that I am part dwarf," Elwing replied. Thorin could agree that she was part dwarf. Her voice was deep for a woman.

"From what Gandalf has told me, I am to be travelling with you for a time."

"I am afraid that Gandalf was mistaken. You will not be coming with us, no matter how far you have travelled," Thorin voice echoed his displeasure.

"I was just over the hill. It only took me an hour to get here. And I am not leaving either," Elwing crossed her arms over her chest.

"I do not want you travelling with my company."

"I will only take orders from those whom I trust. The only person in this, company that I trust is Gandalf," Sounds of astonishment rose from the crowd. Gandalf put his hand on Elwing's shoulder.

"You don't trust us?" Kili asked.

"I am not trusting of dwarves in general," Elwing asked.

"How could you not trust your own kind?" Fili demanded.

"My reason why is personal. That is all I will say on this matter," Gandalf patted her shoulder.

"Thorin, it would be easier for all of us if Elwing travelled with the company for the time being," Gandalf said. Thorin was watching Elwing with hooded eyes. He seemed to be pondering a decision.

"She will not have to sign a contract. When we reach the mountain, she will part ways with us."

"How do you know she will not betray us?" Thorin spat.

"I have no reason to. The enemies that follow you are my enemies as well," Elwing said calmly.

"Enemies since when?"

"Since my birth," Several ooh's drifted from the crowd.

"What is your age?" Thorin asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That is private."

"How so?"

"I have already given out enough personal information. It would be preferable to me to not give out any more," Thorin said nothing.

Instead he turned to Balin and gestured for him to follow him a little distance from the group. They conversed quietly, muttering in a language other than common.

The rest of the company didn't watch them go. They kept their eyes on Elwing, whom of which had called her horse to her, and was re-braiding his mane. Kili moved forward and went to extend his hand to the horse to smell.

"I would not do that if I were you," Elwing said. Kili pulled his hand back.

"Why not?"

"Reach your hand to him, and you might be missing it when you pull your arm back," Elwing stilled her hands for a moment to look at Kili. She then patted the horse's neck and continued braiding.

"What's his name?"

"Gelmir."

"Why does he have an Elvish name?" Fili stepped forward.

"He is half Elvish steed, and half Mearas."

"What's Mearas?" Kili asked.

"The Mearas are a breed of horse from Rohan. They are incredibly intelligent and have a lifespan similar to a human's," Elwing responded, tying off Gelmir's mane with a bit of twine.

"What does his name mean?" Fili placed a warning hand on his brother's shoulder as he asked another question. Elwing pondered this for a moment.

"I am going to let you figure that out for yourself," She patted Gelmir's neck, and he lowered his head to graze.

Thorin and Balin rejoined the group. Thorin had an aggravated look on his face, and Balin was keeping his distance. Thorin huffed before speaking.

"I have decided," he paused to look at Gandalf. "to let you travel with us," Gasps rose from the group, and worried glances were exchanged between Thorin and Elwing.

"Under one condition," The glances stopped.

"If I detect even the slightest hint of betrayal, you will leave, even if I have to chase you away. If you bring any harm to any member of this company, including our burglar, I will kill you," Now instead of glances, murmurs began to spread through the company. Elwing's face didn't change expression, save for a smirk.

"I accept," Even more murmurs. Gandalf placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he gave her a warning glance. She nodded. He pursed his lips and walked to his horse. The rest of the company did the same.

"We leave now," Thorin announced. Elwing mounted Gelmir, checking the length of her stirrups.

"Elwing," Thorin called in her direction. "You will ride with me."

* * *

They rode over rolling glens of green, their horses keeping stride. The sun, now risen, was partly obscured by clouds, shielding the riders from the mid-morning heat.

Patting Gelmir's neck, Elwing turned her head to look at Thorin. His body was tensed, the vein in his temple visibly pulsing.

 _Still aggravated_ , she thought. She turned her attention back to the nearing treeline.

* * *

The edge of Mirkwood loomed in front of them, the gnarled branches snaking into a mass of netted wood. Through the small opening that served as an entrance, Elwing could see one weak shaft of light. The rest was engulfed in shadow.

Upon dismounting their horses, Bilbo spoke.

"This forest feels sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we travel two-hundred miles North, or twice that distance South," Gandalf replied, observing the entrance.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."

Elwing sighed as she stroked Gelmir's neck. She knew it would be too dangerous to bring him with the company through Mirkwood. She led him a ways away from the group.

" _Friend, you cannot come with us through the Wood. Take the road that runs to the North. Meet us on the other side._

Elwing removed his bridle, and stored it in one of the saddlebags. She checked the girth to make sure it was snug. Satisfied, she turned him loose.

" _May your obstacles be none and road swift beneath your feet!"_ She called to him as he started North, the opposite direction of the ponies. He whinnied a response.

"Where is he going?" Thorin asked.

"He will meet us on the other side," Elwing stated.

"He will not get lost?"

"He knows the way."

"Not my horse, I need it!" Gandalf's voice called from the forest entrance as he hurried out. Bofur and Gloin paused, as they were about to untie the girth.

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked, a frightened air in his voice.

"I would not do this if I did not have to," Gandalf assured the hobbit.

Everyone fidgeted around as Gandalf mounted his horse.

"Whatever may come, stay on the path!" he called to the company as he rode away.

"Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day," With that the company started into the wood.

Before she entered, Elwing gave the edge of the forest a stern look, before sighing and hurrying in after the others. She would have preferred they not go through Mirkwood. She really did not want to meet The Elvenking again.

* * *

Moving through the humid air laced with hallucinations was starting to drive Elwing mad. Traveling with dwarves who didn't know Mirkwood only made things worse. Several times Elwing almost asked...Dwalin, that was his name, if she could lead, but she had decided against it. She knew they didn't trust her enough to let her lead them.

As they climbed over a large root that was blocking the path, Elwing felt a presence to her side. She looked over to see Bilbo climbing beside her.

"You've been here before, haven't you?" Looking at him, Elwing saw the hobbit's nose scrunching up. After taking a breath, she knew why. The forest had a rank smell to it. Having been there before, she barely noticed it.

"The smell bothering you?" She asked, curious to the hobbit's answer.

"Hmm. It has a very, pungent aroma, to say in the least." His nose wiggled a bit after he said this.

"What makes you think I have been here before?"

"'He knows the way'," Bilbo looked at Elwing and raised his eyebrows. Elwing chuckled.

"Not much gets past you, hmm?" Another root blocked the path. After climbing it, Elwing reached her hand to Bilbo so he could grab it and climb over.

"Yes, I have been here before," At the mention of this, Fili, who was walking just ahead of them, turned his head.

"You have?" He questioned. Elwing nodded.

"And, I will be honest, I would rather not be traveling through this place," Elwing muttered, stealing a glance of the dense canopy above.

"Why, too scary for you?" Fili taunted.

"No, not that at all."

"Then why?" By now, Kili had taken notice to their conversation and had turned his head to listen in.

"The ruler of this forest and I, are not exactly on good terms with each other. And something tells me we will be meeting again."

"You mean, we will be captured?" Kili butted in.

"It is near impossible to pass through Mirkwood and not be captured. The few who manage to slip by are blessed."

"And if we are captured, it would be preferable that I do the talking," Elwing stated.

"Why?" Fili asked.

"The son of the ruler likes to travel with the guard when they go on their little, excursions through the wood. I am on better terms with him than his father."

"How so?" Bilbo asked.

"He and I can at least speak to one another without us both reaching for our swords," Elwing said with a smirk.

"However, the ones that stray from the path are the ones they capture. So as long as we stay on the path, we will not have to worry."

Suddenly, shouts came from ahead. Elwing perked up.

"What's happened?" Fili called to the front of the group.

"We're in trouble!" Someone, Oin maybe, called back.

"How so?" Elwing asked.

"We've lost the path!" was the response. Elwing sighed and shook her head.

"It appears, that I have spoken too soon," From the distance, a murder of Mirkwood crows began cawing, the sound now a jest at the company's misfortune.

* * *

 **Since I don't have an accurate Elvish translator, I'm going to write any Elvish speech like** _so _**and any Dwarfish speech like _so._ Apologies for not clearing this up earlier.**


End file.
